


it’s just you

by protaganope



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: Klaus is proving to be quite the headache for Hazel and Cha-Cha. But then the withdrawals close in.(Frame concept, exercise)





	it’s just you

Sobriety hasn’t been kind to Klaus.

He’s been fleeing the feeling for hours. A groan that quickly scratches into a scream leaves him, the last of his soul, shivering out of his lungs. He can barely remember why he was like this. His skin is wet and shiny, like a precious stone, he thinks, dazed, to match the ones hanging between his legs.

He giggles, because why not?

It’s a hiccuping thing, pitiful. The empty and parasitic, comedic charm of a spent junkie. There’s nothing even remotely funny to laugh about. He feels the aching down to his bones. His head hurt, so bad.

Cold turkey can kill, you know.

He ignores that. Focuses on something else.

What else is there? There’s nothing but this.

“No one— no one wants to even listen to you right now,” he finds himself saying, slurring every word and tripping pathetically over the syllables. Tripping. Falling. Only this time, there was no chance of breaking his jaw. He had his voice. Only him.

It’s just you, Klaus.

“Right, right.”


End file.
